


Laisse ça à une professionnelle

by Eastpak



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastpak/pseuds/Eastpak
Summary: Un simple jeu en ligne prend une tournure inattendue pour Kara.





	

« Mais c'est pas possible … Encore tuée par cette 'DevilInHeels' ! » Kara fronça les sourcils devant son écran et reprit Pharah en personnage. « Bon, on recommence ! » Après une dizaine de morts suivie par de nombreux clins d'œil de Mercy …. « Argh ! » Kara ouvrit le tchat du jeu et entra l'identifiant de 'DevilInHeels'. « Pas d'autres proies pour votre Mercy ? » Kara bouillonnait intérieurement et attendait avec impatience une réponse de sa némésis. Celle-ci ne tarda pas. « Je croyais que je devais laisser cela à une professionnelle. Clairement, voler et secourir ne font pas bon ménage. » Kara serra un peu trop fort sa souris et celle-ci craqua sous sa force. « Alex va me tuer … » Kara passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Alex ! » Kara se leva de son bureau et prit son téléphone. « Alex, j'ai besoin d'une faveur. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Alex entra dans l'appartement de sa sœur.

« Kara, j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse, j'étais avec Maggie. »

« Pas d'informations, merci. Il faut que tu pirates un compte dans un jeu vidéo. » Alex haussa un sourcil. « Ma Pharah n'arrête pas de se faire tuer par la Mercy de 'DevilInHeels'. Et le message que j'ai reçu, c'est un affront Alex ! » Celle-ci roula des yeux devant le regard de chien battu de Kara.

« D'accord, tu es connecté sur ton compte ? » Kara hocha la tête. « 'Zor-El' ? Très original Kara, 'SuperGirl' était déjà pris ? »

« Ha ha ha. » Kara roula des yeux. « Alex, concentre-toi ! »

« C'est juste un jeu Kara. » Alex se concentra sur l'ordinateur de Kara. Elle tapa quelques minutes puis éclata de rire. « 'DevilInHeels' lui correspond bien je dois dire. »

« Qui ? »

« 'DevilInHeels' est le pseudonyme de Lena Luthor. »

« Lena ? » Kara s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège. « Où est-elle ? »

« C'est une adresse IP L-Corp. donc à son … » Kara était déjà dehors. « … bureau. De rien ! » Alex roula les yeux. « Bon, j'y vais, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je connais le chemin … » Alex murmura dans le vite tout en quittant l'appartement de Kara.

L-Corp, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Miss Luthor, je ne savais pas que vous étiez jeu en ligne. »

« SuperGirl, vous m'avez fait peur. »

« Cela n'était pas mon attention Miss Luthor. » SuperGirl porta son attention sur l'écran de Lena. « Overwatch ? »

« Oui j'aime beaucoup Mercy et Pharah. » Lena se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant « voler et secourir ne font pas bon ménage » n'est-ce pas ? » Lena arrêta de se verser de l'eau pendant quelques secondes puis sourit en prenant une gorgée.

« Donc 'Zor-El' je suppose. »

« 'DevilInHeels'. » Lena éclata de rire.

« Vous pouvez remercier mes employés pour ce surnom. » Lena retourna à son bureau. « Que puis-je pour vous SuperGirl ? »

« Je voulais juste voir mon adversaire ? »

« Est-ce que ce que je suis pour vous SuperGirl ? »

« Non Lena, je ... »

« Lena ? Je ne savais que nous étions à ce stade. » Lena regarda SuperGirl avec force. « Après tout, je suis une Luthor. »

« Non Lena … »

« Vous connaissez la sortie SuperGirl. » Lena reporta ensuite son regard sur son écran et ignora complètement la super héro. Celle-ci baissa la tête et sortie du bureau de Lena par le balcon. En revanche, comparé à la dernière fois où Lena lui avait demandé de sortir de cette manière, SuperGirl ne sentit pas le regard de Lena.

Deux jours plus tard, Kara attendait désespérément la connexion de 'DevilInHeels' sur Overwatch mais sans succès. Alex, qui se trouvait avec Maggie pour soutenir Kara, roula des yeux.

« C'est un peu trop dramatique Kara. »

« Lena pense que je la vois comme une Luthor. »

« Non, elle pense que SuperGirl la considère comme une Luthor. Et franchement, adversaire vraiment Kara ? »

« Je parlais de Mercy pas de Lena ! » Alex haussa un sourcil. « C'est sorti tout seul ! J'ai du mal à réfléchir devant Lena. »

« Oui j'ai remarqué. » Maggie regardait simultanément Alex et Kara comme un match de ping-pong.

« Et si Kara disait à Lena la vérité sur 'Zor-El' ? »

« C'est une terrible idée. » Répliqua Alex en prenant une gorgée de bière. « Kara ? »

« Je vais faire ça, merci Maggie. » Celle-ci sourit à Kara. Alex ouvra la bouche pour dissuader Kara mais celle-ci était déjà sortie.

« Et c'est reparti … »

L-Corp, quelques minutes plus tard. SuperGirl se cacha dans une allée afin de se changer et Kara se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle monta directement à l'étage en faisant signe au réceptionniste de l'accueil.

« Bonjour Jess. » Kara toucha nerveusement ses lunettes.

« Miss Danvers. » Jess regarda l'agenda de Lena. « Miss Luthor est libre mais faîtes vite. »

« D'accord, merci Jess. » Kara souffla puis ouvra la porte du bureau.

« Kara ? » Lena fronça les froncils. « Interview impromptu ? »

« Non Lena, je suis venue te voir. »

« Tout va bien Kara ? » Lena se leva et se posta devant Kara en plein milieu de son bureau.

« Non, oui, je ne sais pas. » Lena haussa un sourcil. « Tu n'es plus connecté. »

« Connecté ? »

« Sur Overwatch, 'DevilInHeels'. »

« Comment sais-tu … »

« Je suis 'Zor-El'. » Lena écarquilla les yeux. « Et je sais que la dernière fois, ça ne sait pas très bien passer. Je ne voulais pas que tu te voies seulement en Luthor parce que pour moi tu es Lena. Je parlais de Mercy mais je suis intimidée … Pas que tu sois intimidante, enfin si mais pas que. Et tu es si belle à ce moment-là, pas que tu ne sois pas belle autrement mais tes yeux changent de couleur et … Pas que ta couleur d'origine ne sois pas belle … Tu es magnifique et je divague … » Lena embrassa Kara coupant ainsi son discours.

« Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai eu les proies que je voulais. » Murmura Lena en s'éloignant légèrement de Kara et en portant ses mains autour du cou de Kara.

« Vraiment ? » Kara posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de Lena.

« Oui et je viens de découvrir qu'il s'agit de la même personne, SuperGirl, Zor-El, Kara … »

« Laisse ça à une professionnelle. » Murmura Kara en se remémorant leur conversation sur Overwatch.

« Est-ce que tu viens de te comparer à Pharah Kara ? »

« Et bien, je suis SuperGirl donc je crois oui. » Lena éclata de rire et Kara en profita pour l'embrasser encore une fois.


End file.
